


A conversation by the lake

by PJOwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heartfelt Talks, Judgement, Nico di Angelo acting as a mentor and brother figure, Older Nico di Angelo, discussion of fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: A slightly older Nico di Angelo says some encouraging words to a younger demigod.
Kudos: 13





	A conversation by the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Phobetor is a god of nightmares mentioned in Ovid's metamorphoses. He is not mentioned in any Riordan books, but I choose to think he exists in that universe.

Nico di Angelo sighed as he looked at Camp Halfblood's newest camper, sitting all alone at the edge of the lake. The boy's name was Callen, and he couldn't be more than 12. Nico had found him fighting hellhounds in Central Park, and brought him here. Unfortunately, most of the camp had been avoiding the boy ever since they found out his father was Phobetor, god of nightmares. Nico thought that was unfair. He thought they were beyond judging someone for who his parent was. 

He walked over to the lake, stopping at a respectful distance from the kid, so as not to startle him. 

"Are you afraid of me, too?" The boy asked, quietly. 

Nico's heart broke a little. "No. Do you mind if I sit?"

Callen shook his head. "Go ahead."

Nico sat beside Callen, trying to think of something encouraging to say. He wasn't good at encouraging. 

"Why are they afraid of me?" Callen said. "They won't even look at me."

Nico tried to think of a good answer. "We've never met a child of Phobetor before. They don't know what to expect. Not that that's an excuse."

Callen stared at his shoes. "I don't blame them for not wanting me around. My family didn't either."

"I want you around" Nico said. 

Callen looked at him. "You do?"

Nico smiled. "Yeah". 

"Chiron said that most demigods have nightmares a lot. Do they think that me being here will make them worse?"

"I don't know what they think" Nico said. "But I do know that most of the people here aren't bad people. They'll get over their stupidity pretty soon. Things get better, if you give them a chance."

Callen made a noise of disbelief. "I didn't think you were the optimistic, cheerful type."

"I'm not." Nico said. "And if someone told me that when I was your age, I wouldn't have believed them either. But its true."

"I hope so" Callen said. 

They sat quietly for a while. Then Nico asked, "you want to be on my team for capture the flag, this weekend?" 

Callen smiled. "Yeah! Do you really get weapons and armor?" 

"Yep" Nico said. 

"That's not like any capture the flag game I've ever played." 

Nico laughed. "No, it's really not."


End file.
